Ramblings of Hostility
by HaphazardbyMikey
Summary: Ever wonder about those little odds and ends that never make it into the story? Well wonder no longer! From drunken late night conversations, to the reason Miz steals my sour patch kids- it's all here in Ramblings Of Hostility. SPINOFF OF MUSI DIARY, HOSTILE TAKEOVER COMPRISED MOSTLY OF DRABBLES!
1. Hungry

**Hungry**-

Wade was nearly asleep on the couch. For once in the house, it was actually quiet. The british superstar's eyes were just slipping shut into a hazy bliss when there was a loud crash followed closely by irritated curses.

His heart racing at the sudden ruckus, he sat up halfway and peered over the edge of the couch toward the door separating the living room from the kitchen. The door swung open and Mikey stepped through, grumbling to herself. Wade rubbed his eyes.

"Mikey?" He grumbled, "It's 1 in the morning; what were you doing in the kitchen?"

The writer just continued to curse under her breath as she continued on; irritably brushing a hand through her hair.

"I sure as hell wasn't about to fight the damn cabinet for my freaking brownie mix..." She spat, her feet starting to slam raucously against the floorboards as she ascended the stairs.

Wade stared after her for a second before nodding an okay, and falling back down to his comfy sofa for a rest.


	2. Name

**Name-**

Sheamus shifted through the kitchen cabinets, finding a drinking glass. He went to the sink to fill it up, but as he touched the tap; water sprayed out the faucet in all directions. He cursed loudly and dropped his glass. The Irish superstar fumbled wildly to shut the tap off, only achieving said goal after having gotten soaked to his skin from the waist up.

Sheamus breathed out frustratedly, using all his strength not to reach out and rip the appliance off the countertop. Instead, he fingered the wet opening. His face grew red in anger as he found what he was looking for. Sheamus ripped the piece of tape of the faucet, balling it up and flicking it across the kitchen. Stomping madly over to the door, only one word could leave his mouth as he shouted up the stairs.

"JOJO!"

As soon as the word left his mouth, it was followed closely by echoes as different strange happenings went off across the house; stink bombs in all three bathrooms simultaneously going off, the water pipe bursting outside, a pile of ants being found in a bed.

Sheamus paid no mind though; he was already halfway up the stairs; now pounding furiously against a door that was split two ways; one half hot pink and glittery, the other a checkered deep purple, black, and white pattern.

"JOJO, YOU'D OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR IF YOU KNEW WHAT WERE GOOD FOR YOU, LASS!"

Inside the room, Danny glanced up from her book and looked across at Jojo. The latter had pulled away from her video game and was staring at the door.

"I think it's for you." Danny told her, nodding to the door. The knocking continued furiously and several more shouts of her name rang out from different parts of the room. Jojo tore her gaze from the door to look at Danny.

"My name must taste real good, it stays in people's mouths."


	3. Owe

OWE-

"You owe me five bucks." Alex stated, staring in through the open doorway at Mikey. The writer looked up from her desk, calmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay. Should I take that out of the hundred eighty-five you owe me for three broken bo staffs?"

Alex shot her a look, straightening out.

"I only broke two. The other one is still in original shape keeping Mark locked in the trunk of the old tercell."

Mikey winced, looking up at him in irritation.

"That's where Jojo hid Mark?"

"I don't know."

Mikey stopped, staring at Alex confused.

"But you just said-"

"Unless ten dollars is cut off what I owe you then I guess we'll never know for sure, will we?"Alex said, leaning against the door frame as he looked in at Mikey. She regarded him carefully before speaking.

"Eight."

"Deal."

"Nice doing business with you."

"I'm so glad we had this talk." And with that, Alex walked off. Mikey slid back to her desk. About ten seconds later, a loud crash came from down the hall. Mikey didn't bother to stop typing. She stared ahead and continued her work as she spoke.

"Did you just break my wire stand?"

"You owe me six dollars..." Alex started as he made his way back to the room.


	4. Hey

**Hey-**

"JOJO, DANNY! I'M GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"GOTTA CATCH US FIRST BITCH!" Jojo yelled as she raced up the stares, Danny right behind her, giggling maniacally as they easily outran Mikey.

Serge narrowly avoided Jojo as she skidded past him on the landing, swerving to the left as she cut by. Seconds later though, he looked down to find someone in his arms, yelping in surprise.

Time seemed to stop and Serge's face lit up in small flames before he smiled shyly. Danny batted her eyelashes up at him, glancing away as she brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

She smiled nervously back up at him, not knowing what to say.

"Um...hey?" Were the few 'words' she managed to make stumble clumsily from her mouth when she could finally form a thought.

Serge was about to return the words when she looked up at him, a small smile on her face. He was suddenly entranced though, by her sparkling light brown eyes and her perfectly plump lips. Serge's breath caught in his throat. He was in love with her. He knew it.

Almost as quickly as the moment had formed, it had been ruined as Mikey, _f__inally_, reached the top of the staircase, breathing heavily and falling over.

"Danny...I'ma kill you bitch!" She growled, starting to stumble towards the girl.

Serge found his arms empty as Danny raced off again down the hall, giggling loudly. As Mikey jogged past him, he found himself looking back at Danny as she raced on and the small smile fell softly from his lips as he sighed.

"Hey." He mumbled before continuing on down to the living room.


	5. Christmas Niblets

**Christmas Niblets-**

Thick smoke filled the whole first floor of the house, turning every cool crevice hot and dry and unbreathable. Had Mikey not disabled every smoke alarm in the house, the ill shrieks of the devices would have been heard past the end of the block.

Evan, Cody, Kofi and Alex all stumbled from the kitchen into the living room, coughing and gasping for fresh air that was just as nonexistant as it had been in the kitchen. Dark ash accompanied by fluffy white powder, colorful icing, and egg shells littered the four twinks from head to toe.

Kane stumbled in from down the hall, eyes tearing as the smoke burned them. In the haze, he could just make out the four familiar forms.

"What the hell were you doing?" Kane choked out as the twinks followed him back into the kitchen to assess the damage.

"We were trying to bake Christmas cookies!" Alex wheezed.

Kane felt his way to the kitchen sink and filled the nearest container he could find with water. The various cookie trays lay on the floor, burning away across the kitchen. The Big Red Monster quickly dumped the water down and watched as the fire sizzled out. The source of the smoke was now eliminated. Now to get rid of the remaining smoke. He turned back to the twinks, ordering them to begin turning on all the fans and opening doors and windows.

After they'd finally ventilated the house, Kane happened to glance over the cookie ingredients left laying about in the kitchen; more specifically the box of dough. He read over the baking instructions and in his mind questioned just how stupid the twinks were.

"You idiots! The dough was premade; all you had to do was put the cookies on a tray and bake them!"


	6. Leprechauns

**-Leprechauns**

"What was that?"Mikey stopped to ask. She had just passed the open door of Alex's room and saw something, _unusual_, to say the least.

"What was what?" Evan immediatley shot back. Mikey narrowed her eyes as she walked further into the room.

"That...I know I saw...You guys are hiding something, and I think it's four feet tall, smelly and green,"

"The giant ball of chewed up sour patch kids that Mike's been building and storing under the floorboards?" Cody asks confused.

Mikey opened her mouth to object, but as the words that had actually left Cody's mouth sank in, she grimaced. In the past six months; every pack of sour patch kids she had purchased and brought into the house disappeared. She had blamed it numerous times on her trouble seeking oc's and brushed it off whenever they denied the accusations.

"Ew, and no. I was thinking something that was maybe actually alive..."

Alex raised his hand slowly, "Um, I'm pretty sure it is alive. It swallowed my old letterman jacket, Mike is trying to make a girlfriend for it, _and_ he's named it."

Mikey stared at the older of the twinks curiously.

"What's it's name?"

"Malachi James Barton. He's 28 years old, allergic to ugly people, is a great cook, and secretly likes romance movies,"

The other four occupants of the room looked back at A-Ry with sneers and grimaces.

"Enough about the snotball, I'm talking about Hornswoggle!"


	7. Beer Soaked Smut

**A/N: *sigh* a quick look at the good times last summer before Chris went AWOL.**

-Beer soaked smut

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chris asked distastefully. He and Mikey sat in her room, working on various fic ideas.

The two had been at it for hours as Mikey had attempted and failed as usual, at writing smut. It was the last idea she had brought up though that had pushed Chris past his limit. He continued to sneer at her as she looked on blankly.

"Don't give me that look. Talk. What, _in the hell,_ is wrong with you?"

Mikey shrugged.

"It seemed like a perfectly logical idea." She defended her thought.

Chris narrowed his eyes at her.

"Considering we're discussing shipping the Rock with Stone Cold Steve Austin, this idea should _already_ seem illogical. But the fact that as you described a smut scene where Rocky is the one dishing some out, you happened to visualize that the Texas Rattlesnake is all too willingly on his back, moaning like a slut with a brewski in hand; should alert you that not only is something in your mind a little loose, but completely fried and served with a side of onion rings."

"So I take it you want to scratch the idea?"

This was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
